


Ancora vischio?

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [15]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Ancora ti serve il vischio per baciarmi? Dopo tutti questi anni?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle NSFW  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> • Numero Parole: 336  
> • Prompt/Traccia: “Guarda, vischio! Posso baciarti?”  
> \--------------------------------  
> Scritto per la mia migliore amica Oli <3

Era la vigilia di Natale ed Ian aveva addobbato la casa e attaccato le calze al caminetto finto che avevano in stanza. Ora i due stavano tranquillamente seduti sul divano, due tazze di te dimenticate sul tavolino mentre guardavano qualcosa in TV molto disinteressatamente. Bunsen dormiva nella sua cuccia e loro potevano finalmente godere di un po’ di intimità.

Mark si alzò dopo un poco per andare in bagno e tornò con qualcosa nascosta dietro la schiena.

“Che nascondi?” chiese curioso il biondo.

“Guarda che ho trovato!” disse lo scrittore tirando fuori un ramoscello da dietro la schiena “Vischio!” aggiunse come se non fosse evidente cos’era “Posso baciarti Ian?” chiese con un sorriso innocente.

L’altro sorrise e lo prese per la maglietta per tirarselo addosso. Mark si mise a cavalcioni delle sue gambe, il ramoscello tenuto sopra di loro con una mano mentre con l’altra si teneva in equilibrio.

“Davvero ti serve ancora il vischio per baciarmi dopo tutti questi anni?” chiese Ian prendendo la mano di Mark e facendogliela abbassare, incurante del ramoscello che cadeva dalle sue dita.

Ian carezzò il viso di suo marito e lo attirò a se per baciarlo dolcemente. I baci presto diventarono più ardenti fino a che i due non si ritrovarono a baciarsi disperatamente, i loro membri eretti che si sfioravano tra di loro attraverso i pantaloni del pigiama che indossavano.

Fu Mark a prendere l’iniziativa, abbassò entrambi i pantaloni e prese i loro membri eretti tra le mani, carezzandoli insieme, stringendo le sue lunghe dita attorno a loro, provocando il piacere che solo tra loro riuscivano a provare.

Era sempre incredibile come dopo così tanti anni di matrimonio, ogni volta fosse come la prima e come un semplice bacio sotto al vischio poteva così velocemente evolversi in due magnifici orgasmi che fecero vedere loro le stelle.

Mentre loro giacevano ansimanti, l’uno sopra l’altro, senza altri pensieri se non l’un l’altro, il Big Ben suonò la mezzanotte in lontananza e i due amanti si sorrisero dolcemente.

“Buon Natale, amore”


End file.
